


Gown girl

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: I don't think what happened to me is normal. The other drawings on the page with me, proudly displayed in our Madeline's workroom on the pedestal for current projects, they never talk or gossip or do anything except stay stationary on the page where it seems only I have the freedom to move around. Fem! Russia and Canada





	Gown girl

I'm not too sure if it's normal…what happened to me that is.

As, despite being what the girl (so much bigger than me) that wanders around (outside of this page!) in this room sometimes would think, I am more than just a sketch on a piece of paper.

The other drawings on the page with me, proudly displayed in our Madeline's workroom on the pedestal for current projects, they never talk or gossip or do anything except for stay stationary on the page where it seems only I have the freedom to move around.

And so, without anyone else around, my nights and days are filled with boredom, except for when Madeline is there.

I don't know if she can see me moving around and trying to catch her attention, or hear me calling to her. Sometimes she looks up startled from her work sewing up more clothing and looks frantically around, and I hope she has heard my voice but then she just looks troubled back down at her papers she's sketching more designs like what I believe I'm supposed to just be, or back down at her sewing work and continues on for hours at a time. Long enough for the sun to stretch across the room, and her sometimes lifting her head up only long enough to leave the room, sometimes coming back with food, or to lean back and play on a black slim box she sometimes holds up to her ears and talks out loud, almost as if she's actually talking to someone named "Alex."

Sometimes I really hate this Alex person for being able to talk to her, if they really are talking to each other. Or, at least being able to take up Madeline's attention when all I want is for that same attention. 

I wish she would talk to me.

For now, all I can do is watch her, and wonder about her and her life, and, most importantly, wonder if she'll ever see that I'm alive and trapped on this page.

What will happen on the day she comes and works on the designs sketched onto the people around me, what about the design I sport of a white and pink themed winter attire?

Will she notice I'm alive then?

And what will happen if she doesn't?

**Author's Note:**

> Interested?
> 
> Reviews/comments power me, and I am wasting away. Help. XD


End file.
